


Minecraft youtuber one-shots

by Blepsam



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: AAAA, Alexis | Quackity Angst, Angst, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Bottom Jschlatt, Bottom Quackity, DO NOT READ THIS, DreamSMP - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Gen, Good Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), How Do I Tag, L'Manberg War of Independence on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Minecraft, Multi, ON MINE AND MY BF'S RELATIONSHIP BUT IN MC, Other, Smut, Top GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), What am I doing, Wilbur Soot Needs a Hug, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, dreamnotfound, how does one tag, it is based, oneshots, top jschlatt, top quackity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27874998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blepsam/pseuds/Blepsam
Summary: Minecraft youtuber one-shots based on mine and my boyfriends relationship. hope you like em :)
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt, Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 12
Kudos: 138





	1. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur blew up l'manberg, this is how everyone dealt with it, 
> 
> Tubbo slowly woke up the high pitched screeching sound hurting his ears as he looked around the rubble: Wilbur laying on the ground blood pouring out of his wound, Philza looking down tears streaming down his face as he looked down at his dead son, the son he killed, gripping onto his sword as he broke down; Tommy was laying down on the ground (face burnt, hands bleeding and his head had a cut that was covered in dry blood, his breathing was slow) Quackity was laying against schlatt (he fell ontop of him as he collpased not knowing about it.) Jschlatt's horns was curled and broken, he slowly started to get up his chest hurting him. Niki, Fundy and Eret was able to run away before the explosion of l'manberg happned. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW /// DEATH

_**Quackity X Jschlatt** _

_**The aftermath.** _

As manberg/L'manberg exploded, Quackity flew into the air and landed into the water, agonising pain covered his entire body as he dragged himself to the land. 

Quackity was walking around the blown up manberg frantically trying to find his president shouting his name "Jay!!!! Jschlatt?! Where are you?" there was no answer. All there was, was smoke and a loud high pitched screeching sound that goes up and down in scale due to the explosion, Alex's vision was going blurry as he was still trying to find Schlatt. There was no luck, Big Q couldn't find schlatt, Quackity's vision was slowly turning black as he collapsed into the rubble. 

Tubbo slowly woke up the high pitched screeching sound hurting his ears as he looked around the rubble: Wilbur laying on the ground blood pouring out of his wound, Philza looking down tears streaming down his face as he looked down at his dead son, the son he killed, gripping onto his sword as he broke down; Tommy was laying down on the ground (face burnt, hands bleeding and his head had a cut that was covered in dry blood, his breathing was slow) Quackity was laying against schlatt (he fell ontop of him as he collpased not knowing about it.) Jschlatt's horns was curled and broken, he slowly started to get up his chest hurting him. Niki, Fundy and Eret was able to run away before the explosion of l'manberg happned. 

A couple hours later the smoke and rubble was cleared by the rest of the dream server. Quackity, Jschlatt, Tubbo, Tommy, Wilbur and Philza where all laying in hospital beds. Philza woke up and went to help the rest of the team clean up his son's mess.:Tubbo woke up and looked around for Tommy, Wilbur sadly passed away by a stab wound to his father. Quackity didn't wake up but jschlatt did, he looked around for his vice, "Alex?" he says in a croaky tone of voice as he just woke up, his chest in agony same with his horns, Dream walked into the room with schlatt and quackity in it "Oh your awake, hey," he says taking of his mask looking at the waking up schlatt "What do you want?" he groans looking around the room noticing quackity laying there still his eyes widened, his vice-president was laying there struggling to breathe. "A-Alex?!" he repeats, Dream gave a small sigh "We found him laying ontop of you, i don't know if he'll survive," The news hit Jschlatt like a tone of bricks, his breathing hitched, "N-no?! this shouldn't have happend, youre lying he will survive i know he will!" As much as schlatt had a mean persona he always cared for his vice, more then you'll expect. 

Days passed, after each day passed schlatt came to visit his vice hoping that one day he'll wake up, he has hope he will. Tubbo has noticed the difference in schlatt, Tommy eventually woke up days before hand (He doesn't remember much, but he's slowly gaining his memory back). Philza still won't forgive himself for what he did to his own son, Poor son, he keeps saying as he looks up at the ceiling. L'manberg was being rebuilt little by little. Wilbur was now a ghost roaming around l'manberg he's forgotten everything except some key things like: The drug van, Building l'manberg, Sally the Salmon, Fundy, Spearing with techno as a kid, Philza stabbing him and more. Quackity was still asleep and didn't seem to wake up. Jschlatt still going to visit him not gicing up hope. 

Months passed, Quackity was slowly getting better, Schlatt still was walking in, saying things to him to hopfully make him wake up. Schlatt didn't wear his suit no more, he started to wear his blue cotton sweater, his horns curled and his eyes wasn't the glowing red they use to be tehy've changed into a light blue shade. this is the last time schlatt walked into the room, it was a surprise to him when he did walk into the room, he expected there to be a lifeless quackity or even a still asleep alexis but he turned the corner and there stood a half awake Big Q, "A-Alex?" he stuttered, he was in shock, Alex was stood there, he didn't look dead or hurt, what?! 

Quackity gave a small smile looking at his fellow partner "hello, Jay," he responds. Jay looked at Alexis in awe before embracing him in a hug, tears falling down his face as he smelled the younger one. "Someone missed me," he joked around looking at the ram clinged onto him "s-shut up," he muttered slightly hating Alexis seeing him the way he is, vulnerable. "Hey don't cry Jay, i'm fine im okay," he says stroking the ram's hair gently. Schlatt sighed before letting Quackity take over his emotions. He will get pay back eventually and Big Q knows. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, requests are open btw :)


	2. Why?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I shouldn’t of done this, I’ve messed up, I feel so bad, I hate this, I hate the feeling, I’ve seriously messed up, I’ve hurt him and I can’t fix it. Dream was pacing back and forth pulling his hair in stress, he’s hurt George and he can’t forgive himself for it, the tears streaming down his partner’s face. George looked scared, he thought that George hated him, he knew George hated him (he wouldn’t speak to him in fear of hurting him anymore) I can’t do anything correct, I always seem to hurt him, I screamed at him, I told him I didn’t love him… it’s not correct I do love him, I love him so much….I hope he knows that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// ANGST

**_ Why?!  _ **

**_ Dreamwastaken x Georgenotfound  _ **

**__ **

**__ **

_I shouldn’t of done this, I’ve messed up, I feel so bad, I hate this, I hate the feeling, I’ve seriously messed up, I’ve hurt him and I can’t fix it._ Dream was pacing back and forth pulling his hair in stress, he’s hurt George and he can’t forgive himself for it, the tears streaming down his partner’s face. George looked scared, he thought that George hated him, he knew George hated him (he wouldn’t speak to him in fear of hurting him anymore) _I can’t do anything correct, I always seem to hurt him, I screamed at him, I told him I didn’t love him… it’s not correct I do love him, I love him so much….I hope he knows that._

Dream scrolled on his phone looking through twitter, Instagram and YouTube, seeing all the support his fan’s are giving him. George was in his and Dream’s room looking at everything in there admiring it all. _The hoodie Dream gave me when we first met, the picture we took off when he finally showed me his face, the days me him and SapNap met in California. I miss him,_ George started to cry again, hugging the hoodie Dream gave him, he eventually fell asleep curled up -head in legs, face red and eyes are puffy from crying-. Dream went to make some food for himself, himself with red puffy eyes from crying, he went to grab some bread and lettuce with some tomatoes and ham. After Clay made his sandwich he headed upstairs and into his and George’s room.

He saw the broken George and his heart stopped, he slowly went over to George and patted his shoulder, noticing George not waking up (due to his heavy sleepier self) he picked up the sleeping boy and placed him gently placing him in his bed, and kissing his forehead _Goodnight Gogy I love you and I’m so sorry for shouting at you_ He gently says in his head before walking away.

_That night will never be the same…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short, i've been writing these at school and i don't know what to write, i hope you like it tho 
> 
> -Sam


	3. Oh Alex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING THE FOLLOWING CONTENT YOU ARE ABOUT TO READ HAS TERRIBLE WRITTEN SMUT INVOLVED PLEASE READ WITH CAUTION IT ALSO INVOLVES SOME EMOTIONAL AND PYSICAL ABUSE

**_ Oh, Alex _ **

**_ Trans Quackity x Jschlat _ **

Quackity got up from his desk sighing as he did so, he knew Schlatt would be stressed and take it out on him. Alexis embraced for Schlatt's arrival, at least he finished his work before Jay arrived otherwise his punishment would be worse. Alex sat on the bed in his and Schlatt's room looking down at his body, he thankfully got top surgery so his dysphoria would not be as bad, but he was unable to get bottom surgery due to complications. _Why does Schlatt do this? I love him I know I do but I should not, he hurts me, emotionally and physically, every night if I do something wrong he hits me, belts me, fucks me, but I let him I should not but I do._ Quackity was thinking about what schlatt does to him, it slowly turned him on, he didn’t notice but Jschlatt walked in on a turned on Quackity “Oh~ Alex,” he says in his low tone trying to scare Alex “J-JSCHLATT?!” He shouts in fear “I-I wasn’t doing anything, i-I just finished the work you asked me to,” he hesitates but was able to say it.

Jay noticed how uneasy Quackity was being and wanted to worsen his mood, he started messing with his belt seeing Quackity jump made him chuckle “Has Alex been a good boy today?” he asks basically whispering to the younger boy. Alex jumped and nodded frantically hoping Schlatt would not hurt him. _Seeing him jump really arouses me, he becomes under my control so quickly it surprises me. He is so hot scared._ Schlatt grabs Alex by his hair and forces him to look up at him “look a me you slut, and get on your stomach, make your back face me now!” Alex nodded, eyes watering from the pain, as he did what he was told. His back and arse was facing Jschlatt, a smirk appeared on the older boy, “You really do as your told,” Schlatt unbuckles his belt and starts snapping it making the younger boy jump in fear, “Oh someone’s scared,” he smirks before slapping Quackity’s arse, making him yelp and give a small sound of pleasure, “Oh~ Alex,” mocked the Older male.

Alex’s face was against the pillow of the bed “You better stay quiet, or it’ll be worse!” Tormented the ram to the young duckling. Alex nodded and tried to stay as quiet as he could, Schlatt started whooping his butt a lot harder with the belt before going with his hand, Quackity was in a lot of pain (His legs was definitely full of bruises, some parts could’ve been bleeding.) Each slap made his legs shake. Eventually Jschlatt had enough of slapping the younger boy, Quackity was in tears he did enjoy the pain though.

Guilt overthrown schlatt as he looked at what he did to his vice. “A-Alex I’m sorry...” he muttered. Alex curled up his arse in agony, he looked at Jay in fear slowly moving away from him to the end of the bed, Jay tried to get closer to Alex, Alex jolting away, he tried to stand up and move away from him but ended up falling on the ground grunting in pain. Jay ran over to him and went to pick him up “Alex I am so sorry! Please forgive me, work was stress-full I started to take my anger out on you,” Alex gave him a reassuring smile “Jay it’s fine really, yeah I’m in pain but I can deal with it, don’t blame yourself for this, I don’t mind really,”

Jay looked at Alex and sighed “I really am sorry though please forgive me,” Alex gave a smile again “I do Jay, I forgive you,” Jay sighed again and nodded “Okay, okay…” The two ended up falling asleep cuddling, one’s leg intertwined with the others.

A couple hours past, Jay was awake and horny, Quackity was also horny but still asleep. He started to push himself against Jschlatt’s leg letting out some noises of pleasure as he did. Jay smirked as he heard the noises Alex made. Jay had started to listen to the noises as they got louder.

_Jay pinned Alex to the countertop smirking as he did so “You’ve been such a naughty boy Alex, and you know what Naughty boy’s get,” Alex smirked and nodded. Jay chuckled looking at the topless younger the boy, the scars from the surgery visible to him, “Oh Alex~” He says seductively to him making Alex shudder. Jay slowly pushed himself on top of Alex “You don’t know what I’d want to do to you,” he smirks admiring the boy underneath him. Alex looked up at Jay and nodded “I’m all yours,” Jay took that opportunity to bite down on Alex’s soft skin, Alex moaned in pleasure as he felt the breath of the ram on his neck, “J-jay~” That made Jay smirk and bite harder on the younger’s neck. Alex moaned more, the tension between the two boys was strong._

Alex woke up and saw Jay on top of him “J-Jschlatt?” he murmured still tired, a muffled reply from schaltt came “Giving you what you want,” Quackity blushed with embarrassment before letting out a sound of pleasure from the contact schlatt did, His body was covered in marks from schlatt “Now people will know who you belong to,” he muttered to the his vice. Alex chuckled before moaning again Schlatt kept going closer and closer down Alex’s stomach before messing with the waist band of his pants and boxers he looked up at Alex for consent, Alex nodded as Jay carried on with what he was doing.

Moaning came from both boys as Jay was pleasuring the trans male. Alex’s legs started shaking as he was getting close, Jay went in and made Alex scream in pleasure, this was the first time the two ever went this far, Alex being 19 (was his first time doing anything like this, but he was glad it was schlatt who took it). Alex was getting closer and closer to his climax same with Jay. All you could hear was the screams of the two boys before each boy was out of breath and smiling. Alex was drenched in sweat, his hair soaked: his body dripping in sweat. Jay ended up cleaning everything up as Alex was unable to move due to the pain of both his punishment and his pleasure.

After everything was done the two boys got cleaned up and cuddled for the rest of the day “I love you Jay,” Alex muttered before falling asleep, head in Jay’s chest, “Love you too Alex,” Jay replied knowing Alex would’ve heard it before himself falling asleep. Alex smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this onw, it was pretty awkward to write in school but it was worth it! sorry if you don't like smut i promise not all of the one-shots will be like this. anyways comments are appreciated, thank you!!
> 
> -Sam


	4. Hello...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He does not care -I know he does not- he left me alone in the wilderness. Why? My only friend. Is now my enemy. I trusted him with my life, I trusted him with my discs, he was everything to me…but now he is gone. He has left me. My sole friend, my sole partner.

**_ Hello, (Based of the song “Trees” by Twenty-One Pilots) _ **

**_ Tommy angst,  _ **

**__ **

_He does not care -I know he does not- he left me alone in the wilderness. Why? My only friend. Is now my enemy. I trusted him with my life, I trusted him with my discs, he was everything to me…but now he is gone. He has left me. My sole friend, my sole partner._

He stands alone, silent, in the trees. His clothes sticking to his healthy figure as the wind blew his blonde hair across the tear stained face. He looked down, still silent, thinking about everything that had just happened. The young boy looks around at everything around him, he can still feel the breath of his friend, he notices his buddy also in the trees.

_T-Tubbo?! What are you doing here, I am daydreaming this cannot be real he is not here? He banished me; he took me away from L’manberg our only country. Why is he here, Hello?_

Tubbo stood in the trees very cowardly, not speaking to him, silent. Tommy feels like he is going to die, or he is already dead. He wants to say hello to his fellow president but cannot seem to go over to him having a feeling this is some sort of disgusting prank or hallucination. So, he just stood silent in the trees, standing cowardly, not wanting to go over to him but he wants to say hello. Tommy just walks away hoping that Tubbo leaves him, he does not want him to see Tommy cry. _Please Tubbo, I cannot deal with this leave me, please just leave me, do what everyone else has done to me, leave me!_

Tommy starts to walk away before his tears spilled down his face, Tubbo looked at his hurt friend and sighed before walking back to L’manberg.

“Goodbye” muttered Tommy.

“Hello” was the last thing Tommy heard from Tubbo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this is so short, I have no idea what to do, please give me some requests.


End file.
